Talk:Melo Melo
More than easy solo as BLM/NIN.. Started off blizzard 5 for 5400 dmg put elemental DoT on so it wouldn't deaggro came out of shell much faster than I thought. Switched to blizzard 4 for 3700 dmg. Seems VERY weak to magic dmg when outside of its shell, couldn't have takin for than 3min to kill. Atma: Beyond/Baying/MM Attempted to solo this as Lv.90 BLM/RDM. Initial Blizzard V took away approximately 10% of its HP, but I discovered quickly that he was matching my movement speed (had Atma of Ambition on, and Full Moon). Has Enpoison that does 30HP damage a tick, and lasts a long time. Hits hard against mages, took Stoneskin off in a single hit - through Phalanx. Immune to Gravity and Bind, but Stunnable (it doesn't stun for very long). Don't see how it's possible to fight this as a mage solo, but you can perhaps d.o.t kite it as a job like RDM/NIN - providing he doesn't go into his shell. Attempted to solo BRD90/NIN. Used VV/RR/Mounted Champion. Started off with Soul Voice March X2 + 26% Haste in Gear. Evisceration did between 1000 and 1700. Zerged him down to 50% in just under a minute, but after that he seemed to favor staying in his shell. Barely ever hit me, very easy to tank considering how low my recasts were w/ SV Marches. Couldn't keep damage goin', eventually I ran out of temps and Poison finally killed me. --BruHouse 14:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Watched a SMN and PUP fight it some time later on in the night. They were doing okay until it retreated into its shell and took minimal damage. One Heavenly Strike either healed it a good 20% (its atma gives the ability to absorb dmg) or it has such a massive amount of auto-regen that it recovered that much in one tick. Their pets couldn't hold hate after he'd healed back to around 95% and he emerged, killing the puppet and the avatar. Wasn't sure how it ended as I had to warp with 6 mins left in the zone. When I was doing Dominion Ops yesterday (one day after the update) he wasn't up at all. Thinking perhaps that a certain amount of time has to pass or a certain number of Ops need to be done to spawn him, as no.10 (crabs) was at 100% both last night and today. -- Orubicon 23:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Killed this today with 4 people: 2x DRK RDM BRD (both DRKs with lvl 85 Apocalypse). Has enpoison and frequently uses a move that adds poison as well which ends up doing roughly 100 hp/tick. After going inside of its shell (during which it has very high regen) it comes out with a very high stoneskin as well as some sort of hate reset (everytime it came out of its shell it went straight for the mage despite the 2 DRKs beating on it the entire time). Fight was very long and annoying, everyone made use of the martello during the fight and each DRK towards the end used Last Resort/Souleater/Bloodweapon with Soul Voice Marches up 2x with the use of revitalizers. Also, absorbs dark based magic, Bio, Drains, darkness skillchains healed it but dread spikes did not. Overall a very rough fight as a lowman but hey, we killed it and got white sand for our troubles. User:Istabpeople Soloable as BLM90/NIN45 but would need good atmas, personally used Beyond/Minikin/Undying. Antidotes and temp ethers/elixirs/tonic will also probably be needed. Thunder IV > Blizzard V would force him into his shell every time, but once in his shell would never regain as much HP as those 2 spells took off. User:Alkimi Just tried that tonight. It went from 48% hp > 36 % hp > shell > 53% hp. This repeated several times, and at no point in time was I able to get it to stay below 50. Above 50, no problem. It takes a lot of damage from magic outside shell. Below fifty, it goes in and stays in until it hits 50%. I was blm/rdm with a whm friend. Used minkin, stormbird, and merciless matriarch atma. We didn't really had a problem kiting it around or doing damage to it, but after 30 mintues of watching it go above 50% every time it went into its shell, we gave up.AquillaValefor 07:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *I wanted to follow up on this since these three discussion comments seem to be at odds. He IS absolutely solo'able by blm/nin, however circumstances and the actions of the mob matter. I fought as blm/nin around 12 times today. I wiped six times and killed six times. I used remedies and temp items to off set his poison. The times that I couldn't kill was due to his going into shell so much that I couldn't nuke it down fast enough, and poison would get me (ran out of rememdies once) or I would run out of MP (literally ran out of mp despite 19mp/tick, 6 or 7 mp tools, and use of the nearby martello), and ran out of HP (again, ran out of HP temp tools). An odd 'trend' I noticed was that if he was hard to kill one time, the next time he would be very easy, one time he didn't go into shell at all and I killed in about 60 seconds. Buffylvr 00:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Will a dot cast on him while hes out of his shell add to his regen when he goes back in his shell? --Krista Green Navarrete 01:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) One-Shotted by a 90 COR/DNC who brewed it, using Aeolian Edge, trying to get a quick zone boss insta-win. When fighting it solo as BLM it would deaggro every time as soon as it came out of it's shell. Soloing around competition not recommended. Fuuneko 16:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Fought as a DRK95/SAM47 with Twilight Scythe, as the mob got low on HP, it suddenly died. Death is able to proc on this mob. I have had it proc 3/12 (about 12) fights, every time it was when the mob got very low on health. It seems the lower the NM's health, the higher the chance of proc. Or it just took that long to proc. User:WolfeMasters 9:53, December 11, 2011 (EST) Tactics Obviously you won't be worrying about it's HP until you have triggered the NM. So after it is triggered, it is a good idea to have any melee *on* whilst it is in the shell to decrease it's regen rate. Remember, do not let it get hit by magic when it is in it's shell, this will heal it. As soon as it pops out of the shell, nuke it *hard* to get rid of it's Stoneskin. And then carry on TPing/WSing/Nuking until it goes back inside it's shell. Ideally you want your melees just TPing on it when it's in it's shell, as skillchain damage will heal it. This way also they can WS when it's out of the shell to speed things up. Rinse and repeat till dead. After it is triggered the Melees can be on this NM fulltime, it is only the magic users that have to watch out for not nuking it in it's shell --Baleoce 16:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Baleoce We did it yesterday and it seems that you can nuke it twice most of the time before it gets in his shell. Usually the third nuke heal it, so we WS or skillchain it after nuke and repeat it. Seems a good strat just have to take your time. Blizzard V can take down it's stoneskin and the second nuke do the damage, usually Water V. Durinrin, 16/12/2010. Trivial solo on RDM. --Raen Ryong 03:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fought this for the better part of 40-50 minutes. NIN tank, 3 BLM, assorted healers, THF, DRG, WAR. Our magic damage probably healed about 200% of its HP before we were done and we likely killed it 20x over if it weren't for the HP regen etc. Arawnplays *"Trivial solo on RDM" - is not in the least bit helpful, method and details? **Stick Slow/Para/DoTs on it, and nuke it. It'll go into shell to heal but deaggro you around the 30 second mark and so barely regen at all. Repeat! --Raen Ryong 16:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Easier to solo on BLM/NIN than fighting with an alliance (too many opportunities to heal it); if you're going for atmas just bring enough people for triggers; once you have !! just let a BLM deal with it using the method Alkimi mentions above, shouldn't take more than 10 minutes; couple things to note, 1. Can sometimes pop into it's shell after the 1st nuke, so keep your eyes on it 2. Seems to lose hate soon after popping out of it's shell, so make sure some someone vokes it or nuke it before that happens - Zieg(Diabolos) 17/01/2011 Does this rage? After half an hour, melee could no longer hit it, Tier V nukes did 300 and it was hitting us for nearly 800. Nin or War (for red) + Whm is a simple duo. Weaponskill once while he is in his shell. When he comes out he has an immunity for a few seconds. Once the immunity wears off, you can usually do about 3-4% dmg by dot then weaponskill to send him back into his shell. --Vince 19:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC). Was doing dominion ops and farming the KI from Melo Melo from gold boxes. Got ready to leave and we all decided to blood warp on Melo Melo. NIN, COR, PUP using SS frame, and a SAM. Managed to kill Melo Melo and get another KI in about 4 minutes. --Zargosa 22:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Drop rates Can anyone confirm the Raider's Earring drops from this NM? I have fought it 8 times, procced the blue "!!" five times and I have never saw it drop. Any information on the drop rate of this item would be greatly appreciated. SMN Duo Easy solo with smn x2, not i also had full +2 empyrean set which speeds things up a little with the procs. I used shiva with heavenly strike 5/5 and minikin / beyond / ultimate and friend used garuda with minikin / kirin / ultimate. Use the BPs until it goes in its shell to regen then recast avatars while its regening and assault it right away, when it is out of shell garuda would windblade to clear the stoneskin effect then i would heavenly strike for about 3.5-5k (af+2 procs would do 7-9k dmg) forcing it back into shell, repeat until dead. --Cloudius777 14:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Solo blm/rdm Just Soloed this as blm/rdm not to hard at all, for some reason didnt go into its shell till under 50% witch made the fight go by faster then normel. Used a few temp items during fight, had beyond/MM/ultima atma's Bliz spells smashed it. I like /rdm better then /nin fastcast helps just keep stoneskin and aqua. phan. and blink up when it goes into its shell. Cast poison II on it twice(about 20 sec apart) when its in his shell. finished it off with a blizz V that hit for 4577, Fight lasted about ten mins if that got KI PS I didnt use kiting, I just used 2 spells to send it into its shell. And for the first 50% it didnt go into its shell I just spammed Blizz spells from AM II, V, IV and a III took about 53 % off. Solo'd by BLM/RDM started fight w/ Manafont Blizzard V 5.6k >> Freeze II 4.8k >> Blizzard IV 6.8k (set proc) >> Blizzard V 5.6k >> went into shell >> Blizzard 3 3k >> Blizzard V 9.2k (set proc) = Dead :) ----Darkdante44 02:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) MNK/DNC solo Easy solo as MNK/DNC with Verethragna and other decent gear. Build TP as normal, WS when it's out of it's shell. At lower health, it retreats more quickly, so watch your TP, hit it with Violent Flourish as soon as you break it's Stoneskin after it emerges from the shell, then pop it with Victory Smite while stunned. Use Healing Waltz to keep Plague and Poison off. Used VV RR and MC atmas. --Punchmage (talk) 10:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Punchmage, Bismarck 1/4/13